New Railway Series 44 Christmas Engines
by E2Fan32110
Summary: Episode 2 of my New Railway Series. Its Christmas Time on the Island on Sodor and the Engines are working they're wheels of. Follow the stories of The Engines of the North Western Railway when they are at they're bussiest
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, this is Lukas here, writing to you from Germany. And today is my Birthday! 15 years old now, and only 3 more years till I can drive an Steam Loco!**

**All Characters are owned by (they are no)Hit and Peter, Alice, Sheffield and Patrick are owned by Wild nor Wester. Oh, and Hank is an USATC S160, Belle is an Standard 4MT Tank without the Water canons and Hiro is an SECR O Class Tender Engine from the Sodor and Mainland Railway, ENJOY! **

We need another Engine

It was Christmas time on the Island of Sodor and the Engines were worked of there Wheels once more. A few Months back, Sir Topham Hatt made an announcement that Ducks Branchline will be Extended to Harwick, and Thomas` Branchline should be Extended to Ulfstead. With this, the Engines were Working non Stop around the Clock too have they're Work finished. The Engines on Thomas` Branchline Managed the Work Trains with they're Normal Trains quite Well, but on Ducks Branchline, things weren't that good. With the Normal Passenger and Goods Train, and the Works Trains, Duck, Donald, Douglas, Oliver and even Sheffield were stressed out after a Days work. One Day, at the Arlesburgh Sheds, the fat Controller arrived with some News.

"Good Morning Engines!" Miss Emily Helen Hatt said.

"Good Morning Ma'am!" The Engines said.

"I have some News for you. Donald, you are needed at Knapford. There is an Extra Milk Train Today and it cant be late." Said TFC.

"Yes Ma'am, but what aboot my Goods Trains and yon Woorks Train ?" Asked Donald.

"We don't have another Engine at the Time, so I was hoping that Douglas could take care your and his Train till you're back." Miss Hatt said.

"Well, it will be a heavy Train, but I think I can manage withoot Donal' here." Douglas said confidently.

"Thank You Douglas, the Works Train is in the Yards at Tidmouth, with your empty Ballast Train." TFC said and after that she left.

"Are ye shoore yer goona pull booth yer Goods Train and the Woorks Train? I know that yer ain't in the condition for that kind of Woork." Donald said with worry.

"Dont ya worry to much aboot me Donal'. I can manage." And with that, he steamed out of the Sheds and of too Knapford. There, Diesel showed him his Train, and witout much further delays, he steamed of.

The trip was a difficult one. Often times he would need to stop, when one of the silly Trucks would slip they're brakes on, ore would slow down when they hold back. Shortly after he past Haultraugh however, disaster struck. All at once, he felt that a good part of his Fire fell away and he felt weaker all at once. His Driver came out and looked at his fire bars. He then came up to him with an brief expression.

"You Fire bars have Collapsed. There's no way that you can Pull the Train now." Douglas was disappointed. Not only did he breakdown, Now he couldn't help on the Extension. Half an Hour later, he heard a Whistle and James steamed up next to him.

"I was called by your Fireman after you breakdown. I'm going to bring your Train to Arlesburgh, and after that I'm going to bring you too the Steamworks." He said as he was coupled up to the Train.

That Evening, all the Engines were called too the Sheds for a Meeting. All were there, only Bear, Peter, Daisy and BoCo couldn't come, because of the last Trains of the Day. On Ducks Tank stand Miss Hatt.

"Engines, I think you have all heard of Douglas' Breakdown today. This is why I called you all tonight. As the Branchline cant spare an Engine, I'm going to assign James to the Line, and the other Engines need to cover your Trains till then." Miss Hatt said. James Groaned as he heard that he would be working on a Branchline, but he said nothing.

"But after all, there is still to much work for you, even with Lukas' Help. That's why I ask you if you know about An engine that can Help out." Miss Hatt continued.

"What about Barry, he is normally the Engine we can ask." Said Henry.

"Not this Time. I already phoned his owner, and he said that he is undergoing an Overhaul."

"Well, I know about the SR U-Boats, and the BR Standard 9Fs. Both Classes were great at hauling long and heavy Goods Trains." Belle said.

"And I know of the GWR Halls and 2251 Tender Engines. Both were great use on Branchlines." Said Oliver.

"I don't think that any of those are available." Said Miss Hatt.

"Well, I know about some good Branchline Engines from Germany, like the 64s and the 86s, or even the 50s and 52s, but I don't think any of them can be brought over here in time." Said Lukas.

They Talked well into the Night, but not one Railway that had such Engines had one that they could spared, or had they're Engine in Overhaul. In the End, they hadn't got any forward with they're search.

The next Day, Lukas was Working on an Local Passenger Train between Brendam and Knapford. He still thought about how he could help the Fat Controller in the search for an Engine. Before he got to Sodor, he made a Tour around Britain, and run on several Heritage Railways. One of them was the West Somerset Railway, were he met one of the S&amp;DJR 7Fs. He had a good talk with him and had a good time there. Suddenly, a half forgotten Memory came back and he Whistled with Joy.

'Of course! How could I forget here?! I must talk to the Fat Controller as soon as Possible!' He thought as he puffed on. When he arrived at Knapford, the Fat Controller was standing on the Platform. This was his Chance!

"Hallo Ma'am!" He said, completely forgetting to speak English.

"Hello Lukas, you look happy." She said.

"Yes I am, you asked us all, if we know an Engine that could help us with the Extension." The little Blue Engine said.

"That's right, but every Railway I called said they're Engine was unavailable." Miss Hatt said.

"Well, I know of an Engine that IS Available. She is an Somerset and Dorset 7F. Her Number is 90 and she was Restored this Summer. She's up for Sale, because the West Somerset has already too much Engines." Lukas said.

Miss Hatt thought about the Idea and after a While she smiled.

"Thank You Lukas. I will call the West Somerset Railway as soon as possible." And with that she left the little Tank Engine.

**Well, on Chapter in one Hour, Not bad, wouldn't you say ?**

**The Next Chapter is coming as soon as Possible. Till then, good bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

A troublesome start

A few Days after Lukas spoke to the Fat Controller, the new Engine arrived at the Transfer Yards in Barrow. She was painted in S&amp;DJR prussian Blue and had the Number 90 on her Bufferbeam. Miss Hatt soon came to inspect her new Engine.

" Hello, I'm Emily Hatt, and I think you are Jasmine?" She asked the new Engine.

"Yes Ma'am, and I'm happy to be here. What will be my first Job ?" She asked, eagerly.

"There are Empty Ballast Wagons, they are needed at the shoot in Arlesburgh." She said, and Jasmine gave her a confused look.

"Its on the Branchline, right after Knapford Junction." Emily explained.

"Okay Ma'am. I won't let you down." Jasmine said as she Puffed of towards an row of empty Trucks.

Later on, along the Main Line, Jasmine had trouble with her Train. The Ballast Trucks were giving her a hard Time, as they were up too they're usual Tricks. While they were stopping, after the Trucks had slipped on they're Brakes, Jasmine though she was hearing another Engine. Normally, she wouldn't mind it. After all, she had lived with Many other Engines in the Sheds at Bath and Bournemouth, but this Puffing wasn't the most interesting part. She didn't knew any Engines on Sodor, but this Puffing sounded familiar. Soon enough, the owner of the Puffing came into view, as Lukas Steamed past her, with a long line of Clay Trucks in tow. Jasmine looked in awe as he passed her with the Trucks, not believing that the small tank Engine could pull so many Trucks in one go. Soon after the brakes were all loose and Jasmine steamed on. Along the way, the little blue Tank Engine she saw on the Way wouldn't leave her Mind. She didn't even notice that she arrived at Arlesburgh until she was standing on the Siding next too the small Railway. Just then, Rex arrived with an train of Ballast Hoppers.

"Hello there! Who are you ? I'm Rex." The small Green Engine said, breaking Jasmine out of her thoughts.

"Hello, my name is Jasmine." She said.

"Oh! So you are the Engine that helps on the Harwick Extension. Its a good thing that you help Duck, Oliver and the others. They will need help with the Works Trains, and with an 2-8-0 they will have good assistance." The Miniature Gauge Engine said as he looked at the 7F more Closely.

"Who are Duck and Oliver ?" She asked.

"They are the resident Great Western Engines on the Branchline. Duck is an 57xx Pannier Tank, and Oliver is an 14xx Auto Tank." Rex explained.

"Oh, well that's... interesting." Was all the Somerset and Dorset Engine could say as she steamed of too the Sheds, completely ignoring Rex's confused look.

That Evening, Duck, Oliver, Donald and Sheffield were Resting in the Sheds. Donald would normally be out to pull Douglas' last Goods Train for the Day, but today, another Engine was going to take it. The Fat Controller had an important announcement to make.

"Good evening Engines. As all of you know, I had for an Engine that could help over the time of the Extension to Harwick. After a talk with Lukas, I phoned the West Somerset Railway, as they were Selling one of they're Engines. I'm happy to say that the Engine is now owned by the North-Western Railway, and is Working on the Railway since this Morning." Miss Hatt said.

"Beg Pardon Ma'am, but what Class is the new Engine, and what is here Name ?" Duck asked.

"Her name is Jasmine, and she is an Ex-Somerset and Dorset Joint Railway Class 7F." came a Voice as Lukas steamed into the Sheds, followed by an Fowler Tender, and finally Jasmine. Duck and Oliver had taken one look at the newcomer and they're happy faces were now replaced with an frown.

"What's the matter with you two ?" Asked Donald.

"That Engine, she's an..." Began Oliver.

"She's not welcomed at this Shed!" Duck finished, shocking all the Engines except Oliver.

"But why? She hadn't done anything to you or Oliver." Lukas said.

"She's an S&amp;DJR Loco, and the S&amp;D and the GWR had always had a Conflict with the S&amp;D. I worked there in the 1930's and every night I had an argument with one of the older Engines from the S&amp;D. We will not have an Disrespectful Engine in our sheds." Oliver explained and Duck agreed with him.

The Fat Controller wasn't happy with Duck and Oliver, but she knew that she couldn't do anything about it, for now anyway. So she asked Jasmine if she could spend the Night in the Sheds at Knapford. Jasmine sadly left the sheds, followed by Lukas, who was scolding at the two Great Western Engines, and followed Jasmine so he could comfort her. The Fat Controller left, after saying that the three of them would carry this on in the Morning. This would be one thing, that would need a long time to be taken care of.


	3. Chapter 3

**This might be my last thing I'm writing before the new Year. So, Merry Christmas and a Happy new Year! **

Tales from old times (Part 1, Lukas' Story)

The Morning after the unfriendly welcome at Arlesburgh, Jasmine woke up to see Lukas next to her. He gave her company as the sheds were empty at the Time they arrived at the Sheds. Jasmine thought back to the last evening and nearly started to Cry. She had hoped that she could leave her past behind, but that seamed out of reach now. The soft sobs of Jasmine woke Lukas up. He looked around to see that Jasmine was crying.

"Jasmine, what's the matter?" He asked.

" Its just that, ever since the West Somerset saved me from scrap, the other Great Western Engines were rude towards me, and after I heard that I would go to Sodor, I had hoped that I could begin a new life here as well. But now, I don't think that I can do that any more." Jasmine sobbed.

"Of course you can. Look at me! I was an outcast at both my old Home and here! And now, I'm one of the main Engines on Edwards Branchline."

Jasmine looked at Lukas with an confused look.

"What do you mean by, you were an outcast at both your old home and here?" She asked.

Lukas looked at here, not knowing what to say to here.

"Well" He began "It would be best if I would simply tell you what had happened, the first few Weeks at my old home, and my first few Weeks here on Sodor."

\- Weimar, Thuringia, Germany, 1999 -

It was an cold morning in Weimar, a Town in Thuringia, not far from Erfurt. At the small Railway Museum, stood two Steam Engines. Both were big 2-10-0 with long, four wheeled Tenders. The only difference at which one could tell one apart was the livery and the Numbers. One Engine had the Number 50 3626-4, and the other had the Number 52 8109-2. Both were World War 2 Steam Engines, with the 50 being a slightly older Engine. The 50's Name was Tobias, and the 52's name was Alex. Both were proud of being the only Steam Engines in the whole Museum. The Museum was an open air Museum, with many of they're Engines being outdoor, because the Sheds were too small to store many Engines at once. On this Morning, Tobias was standing inside the Shed, getting his Paintwork in its original form. Till this day, he wore a grey Colour scheme, as a protective Paint. As the Man were finishing him, Alex, who was standing outside the Shed, saw a steam cloud, right on the other side of the Tunnel that was between the Museum, and the Train Station.

(For all readers, the Story is going to be written with English dialogue. Sorry if you wanted to read something in German.)

"Tobias, do you know if there is and Engines scheduled to make a stop at our Shed ?"

"Nope, Uwe didn't said something about that, why ?"

"Because I can see an Steam Engine coming this way."

"Really? Well, maybe the Engine will be a new resident at the Shed."

"Maybe. Would be good to talk to someone that isn't a oil can on wheels or an Iron Crocodile."

The two Steam Engines laugh hard, but that soon stopped when the Engine came into view. It was a small Tank Engine. But it wasn't from German Design. It lagged the outside Cylinders, the Sand dome, and the automatic bell. It had only a high Funnel, an Dome of the same size, and Side tanks with an box that leaned out at the front. It had the livery of the Deutsche Reichseisenbahn, with the Number 80 110. It had red Wheels, with silver con rods. The Cab, smoke box and Boiler were deep black, while the Whistle was a golden colour. The Engine looked nervous as it steamed in front of Alex, who eyed him with an curious expression. Out of the little Engines Cab jumped a Man in his early-mid 40's. He had Black Hair and a short beard. He walked up to the front of the Engine and looked at Alex.

"Well Lukas, welcome to your new Home. Excuse me, Mister 52. Could you tell me where the owner of this Museum is ?" Asked the Man as he looked at Alex.

"Trough the Door next to the Signal and upstairs. And its Alex." Said the big Engine.

"Thank you Alex. My Name is McCoach. Lukas McCoach, and this is my Engine, Lukas." McCoach said, and with that, he left the two Engines to speak with the Owner of the Museum.

"So, he named you after Himself?" Alex asked.

"Yes, he said that he wanted to have an Engine that would be exactly like him, the Name included." Said Lukas.

"What Class are you? Never seen an German Engine without the Sand dome and the outside Cylinders. I think the only Engines with inside Cylinders were from the 19th century." Alex asked.

"Well, I'm based on a British Steam Engine. A London, Brighton and South Coast Railway E2 Class Tank Engine. McCoach said that I am one of the last survivors of my Class. Isn't that great ?" Said the young Engine with happiness.

But the big 2-10-0 didn't thought so.

"No, it is not! Why would you be proud of you? You're just an stupid English designed Puffball. You aren't worth to live here! You should..." 

"That's enough, Alexander!" Came another Voice. It belonged to Tobias, who was shunted outside the Shed by an Battery Powered Engine.

"And why should I ? He is just an excuse for an Steam Engine." snorted Alex.

"You know perfectly well that **every**__Engine is worth working on the Railway! And in Times like ours, we need to stick together. We are Steam Engines, an race that is near the extinction. We can't have such childish behaviour, especially not from an Engine that is over 50 Years old! Now Alex, say sorry to Lukas here." Tobias said.

Alex looked at Lukas for a Moment, before Muttering an excuse.

"Perfect. Now Lukas, I would like to be the first one to say, Welcome to the Thüringer Eisenbahnverein. I know it isn't much, but it is our Home." Said Tobias as Lukas saw around him. Everywhere were old or broken Engines, Trucks and Coaches. But there were some that were in quite good condition. The Sheds and some other Buildings were in a rather poor State. The Roof of the Shed was leaking badly, and the Turntable in front of it was rusty. The old Water Tower hat a big crack on one side, and the Coaling Plant was broken and overgrown.

Suddenly, McCoach came back, with an Man in his late 40's. He had black, fuzzy Hair and had an Orange warning vest on. On the left side of the Vest was his Name: Uwe Belikant.

"Good news Lukas! We can stay here. Uwe here said that we can stay here, and that we can work on Branchline Specials!" McCoach said.

"All right, now that you know all what you can do, we need Lukas to shunt Alex here over to the Sheds. After that, you can Park him in a Siding." Said Uwe, as he walk back into his Office.

-Tidmouth, Sodor, Great Britain 2013-

"And that was how it was in Germany. I became good friends with the Local Engines there, and even with some special Guest." Lukas said.

"What special guests ?" Asked Jasmine.

"Oh, there was the Time when the fastest operational Engine in the world came for a Visit. She was a **very** good friend for Alex, and it was really funny to see him blush when she pulled him around the Yards. Then there was Heinrich. He is one of Alexs brothers. He works as a Cab ride Engine at our festivals. Then there is Isabelle. She is a Class 03 Light weight Tender Engine who works the fast Main Line specials for our Museum. She is a beautiful Engine and I had a little Crush on here when I was younger." Lukas said with a light blush.

"Wow, you had seen quite a few Engines there." Jasmine said with wonder.

"That I had. But they all had one thing in common." Said Lukas with light sadness.

"And what was that?" Jasmine asked.

"They all thought I was a wimp. They always said that I was a useless Tank Engine who was send to the wrong Country. Isabelle was the only Engine, except Alex and Tobias, that was nice to me." Lukas said sadly.

"That's sad." Jasmine said.

"I know. After I was sent to Sodor, I thought that nobody would laugh at me, or say bad things towards me, but that was crushed too!" Lukas said, tears building up in his eyes as bad Memories from earlier that year were coming up.

"What happened ?" Asked Jasmine.

"I tell you." Said Lukas.

-Wellsworth, Sodor, Autumn 2013-

Lukas was standing in the Yards of Wellsworth, waiting for Bill and Ben to bring him the China Clay Wagons that he was supposed to bring to Crovans Gate. While he was waiting, McCoach and his Fireman were having Lunch with the Stationmaster. He stood in the Sun, dozing of. But what he didn't know was, that some Teenagers with aerosol cans were sneaking around the Yards. When they saw Lukas, still in his DR Livery, the smirked deviously. They sneaked up to the sleeping Tank Engine and started with the spraying. Half an Hour later, and McCoach and his Firemen came back from Lunch. As they were walking back to Lukas, the Fireman saw something that made his blood boil with Anger. Lukas looked at what the Fireman was raging about and nearly screamed with terror. There, on Lukas' side Tanks were Nazi Swastikas! Lukas woke up, and noticed that his driver and fireman were ranting about something.

"Is something the matter ?" Lukas asked.

"You bet there is! Someone painted Swastikas on you Side Tanks!" McCoach said, angrily.

Lukas was at a loss of words. He had hoped that no one would ever make such an remark of his German heritage, and now there were two Nazi Swastikas on his Side Tanks! His driver and fireman quickly got to work in order to get rid of the Symbols. But it didn't helped a bit. The Paint was dry and they only could get rid of it at a real Engine wash down. The two Man sight in defeat and walked up to the Engines front.

"I'm sorry Lukas, but we can't get this Paint of your Tanks. It seams like you need to run your Train with 'those' on." McCoach said.

"But I can't run around with 'them' on! Everyone would thing I'm a Nazi Engine!" Lukas cried.

But try as he might, he couldn't convince them. Soon Bill and Ben came and gave him his Trucks. They stayed respectfully silent as Lukas took over the Trucks. He steamed of, but everywhere where People or Engines were, they would look at the Tanks in Shock. After what felt like an eternity, Lukas puffed into Crovans Gate. He puff quickly into the Yards. There, Skarloey and Peter Sam were shunting Trucks filled with Sleight and Farm Products around. They stopped that quickly when they saw what Lukas had on his Tanks.

"Lukas, what happened?! Why do you have Swastikas on your Tanks?!" He cried.

"I don't know. All I know was that I was Waiting in the Yards at Wellsworth and after a quick nap, I was woken up by my driver, saying that someone had Painted Swastikas on my Tanks!" Lukas said sadly.

"If I were you, I would drive as fast as I could to the wash down." Peter Sam said.

"That was my only thought after I left Wellsworth." Said Lukas, and he puffed of, heading for the Wash down." 

-Tidmouth, Sodor, Great Britain 2013-

"Wh-, What happened afterwards ?" Jasmine asked, shocked.

"Well, the Boys were caught and were forced to work as cleaners for the Railway for 4 Months. I was cleaned, but a long time afterwards, Many People called me 'the Nazi Engine'." Lukas sobbed.

Jasmine could only watch as Lukas braked down, as tears fell from his Face. What both of them didn't know was that two more Individuals were watching what was Happening. Miss Hatt had watched the Scene from the Start, she had wanted to give both Engines they're Jobs for Today, but after Lukas' brake down, she decided not to do so. The other one was Oliver. He had watch the Scene from when Lukas told her about the Swastika incident. He was shocked after hearing it. He was now thinking why Lukas told Jasmine about that time. He only knew her for what ? 1 maybe 2 days? Why would he tell her about that Time. 'Maybe' He thought 'This Jasmine isn't as bad as the other S&amp;D Engines.'


	4. Chapter 4

Tales from old Times Part 2 (Jasmine's Story)

After a few Minutes, Lukas stopped crying. He had needed someone who he could talk to. He had his Feeling hidden behind a happy and friendly mask, but deep down, his feelings were growing with rage and hate. If he hadn't talked to someone, he would let his rage and hate out at someone who didn't deserve it.

He looked over to Jasmine who just stood there, next to him and with a look of understanding on her face. He smiled at her, knowing that he had found someone to talk to.

"You know something, Jasmine? I had heard of the S&amp;D from your Brother, Radstock, I think. He tolled me about the Rivalry between the S&amp;D Engines and the GWR Engines, but he also tolled me that there was another Railways Presence on that Line. What about them?" He asked her.

"Well, The other Railway was the LMS. They had very Friendly Engines, who understood us. That was because the LMS Railway had send us they're older Engines first, mostly from the Midland Railway. They had gone through the same thing that we were going through back then. They even helped us when one of my Brothers crashed through Bath Station, while the GWR Engines just stood in the Sheds and were taking away Space. Radstock and I were always working together, but he wasn't there when 'It' happened..." She said, the last part going out in a Whisper.

"What Happened?" Lukas asked.

"Its, not easy to talk about it." She said slowly.

"OH, Oh, no, you don't have to if you don't want to!" Lukas said.

"No, no, its allright. It was in Summer 1925...

"... and the S&amp;D was packed with Trains, full with Holiday makers and normal Passengers, who wanted to go to they're Work or they Homes. I was stationed at Templecome at the Time, with Parker, an LMS 4F, Scott, a 2P, Ronald, a 3F and Theodore, a GWR 517 Class. Parker, Scott and Ronald were very good shed mates, and were always happy to met someone new. But Theodore was a more Grumpy Engine, who wanted to work more on his own than with someone else, but he had a soft spot inside of him. It was just like any other Morning, Ronald would be out in the Yards, shunting Trucks and Coaches around, Parker would leave with the slow Goods and half an Hour later would Scott steam of to Templecome upper to Collect his Local Passenger Train. Theodore would grumble about the Weather and would then Steam of to get his Coaches. I was the Relief Engine, waiting for an Call for Help. I was waiting in the Sheds for about an Hour when the Pines Express slowed to an Stop at the lower Platform. Then there came three short toots, then three long ones, and then three short ones. I puffed out of the Sheds to see a worn out Royal Scot, limping towards the Sheds, wheezing and coughing, with Steam leaking from his Valves. He stopped next to me and his Driver Jumped out, walking to my Cab.

"Our Royal Scot here has failed. His Tubes are leaking and he has no more Power for the Run up to Bath. Could you head the Pines to Bath. There is a 2P at Evercreech, who will double head with you over the Mendips." He said, while Pointing firstly at the Royal Scot and then to the Stranded Passenger train at the Platform.

"Of Course we can help you." My Drive said.

We Steamed out of the Sheds and steamed to the Platform. We were Coupled up and with a loud blast of my Fowler Whistle, I steamed out of the Station. The Trip to Evercreech was a smooth one, as the Line between Templecome and Evercreech was mostly Levelled. We slowly steamed into Evercreech Junction and stopped there. I looked around, but I couldn't find the 2P. Instead, I saw a GWR Star Class Tender Engine, standing in the Yards, Eyeing my with a nasty Scowl on his Face.

"Where is the 2P?" My driver asked the Station Master.

"It was Called away for a Special Passenger Train at Bath. But the Star Class over there is Available." He said, pointing to the 4-6-0 in the Yards.

We couldn't argue, so the Star was coupled in front of me, and we set of towards Bath. We were making good Time, when I suddenly felt myself working harder and harder. The Star was starting to slack of, not making any attempts to help me. I shouted to him to work harder, but he wouldn't say a thing to me. I puffed and puffed, pulling the Train and Pushing the Star in front of me. When we reached Shepton Mallet, I was nearly crawling at snail speed. With one, final Puff, we stopped, standing at the Platform. If that wasn't already enough, there, on the other Platform stood a GWR small Prairie, laughing at me and cheering for the Star. We stood there, blocking the first Platform and I could do nothing. After a few Hours, two S&amp;D 4-4-0s came and Coupled themselves up to the Train. With the three of us, we could finally make our way towards Bath. When we reached it, the Manager of the S&amp;D stood there, waiting for us. When the Star saw the Manager, he lied to him, saying that it was me who was slacking of and that he did all the work. The Manager believed that Engine and punished me for slacking of whilst working. I worked Coal Trains for the rest of the Year, and I've got no sympathy from the others. Ever Radstock stopped speaking to me! The GWR Engines always laughed at me, saying I was no use for the Company, and being a weakling. The S&amp;D Engines had stopped talking to me, not wanting to be around me. The only Engines that were talking to me were the LMS and the SR Engines, who believed me when I was saying that it was the Stars fault."

-

"Okay, that explains why you have your Troubles with the GWR Engines, but why weren't you Angry with Duck and Oliver when they forced you out of the Sheds?" Lukas said after Jasmine ended her Story.

"Well, After I finished my undeserved Punishment, I was back in Templecome, where Parker, Scot, Ronald and, strangely, Theodore welcomed me back. They said they missed me and Theodore said to me that he talked to the Manager about the Star and that it was an Engine who always lied to the Management so that others would stand in for his mistakes. He also said that not all GWR Engines are bad and that S&amp;D and GWR Engines would someday be working together, side by side, in Peace." Jasmine said, a happy smile on her Face, thinking back to the Time at Templecome, and the Templecome Engine Crew.

"You know Jasmine, Theodore was right with his thoughts." Lukas said.

"Why?" The 7F asked.

"Well, Radstock is working on the West Somerset Railway, with GWR Railway Engines, and as far as I saw it, they didn't tried to kill each other." Lukas said, with a slight laugh.

Jasmine though about it and laughed too.

"You know, your right, and maybe, if Radstock made Peace with the GWR Engines on the West Somerset, maybe I can make Peace with Duck and Oliver here!" She said with determination in her Voice.

"Now that's the Spirit! Now lets go, I think Ms. Hatt has work for us." Lukas said.

Jasmine agreed with that and the two Engines puffed of to the Station.


End file.
